Love's sweet kiss
by Jewles12Max1Roxy8
Summary: Dag was the only coyote on the farm but realy didn't mind. What happens when a pretty face comes along?       Cute one-shot staring Dag.


"Ben! Why are you on the floor?" Asked a young red coyote. The calf replied with a yawn and looked at his small friend. "Sleeping, Daaagg." He mumbled queitly. "Well wake up Lazy it's Saturday. Nice fishing weather too." Dag noisely jumped up and down in exitement. "Oh fine." Ben growled and made sure he stepped on the loose floor board his little friend was bouncing on. "Oooomph. Ow! Ben!" Dag growled playfuly jumping on his friend and bringing him down. "Hey," Ben laughed while rolling over. "I'll get you for that Dagger." "You gotta catch me first!" Dag laughed running out the barn doors and into the beautiful summer morning.

"Okay, the fish lines are set let's go back now." Ben suggested tiredly. "I'll race you." Dag challenged playfuly. "One...Two...Three...GO!" Ben yelled jumping over the log. Dag stood there blinking confusedly for a moment. Then took off after his speedy friend.

"I win." Ben yelled victorously, smiling brightly at the little coyote. "You also had a head start." Dag pressesd playfuly. "Racing?" Everett questioned smiling. "Yup." They both replied popping the 'P'. "Well don't you boys get to rough. Heard a little coyote was on the way and is looking for a couple of nice friends." Everett informed. "Realy? What's He like?" Dag Chirped liking the idea of a new coyote. Ben, Etta, Miles, and Betty were the only other kids on the farm and most of them were real farm animals. A new Coyote would be like a miracle in Dag's eyes. "Well, I think the kid's name was Dj, but that's all I know." Everett walked off leaving two exited young friends. "Oh this is gonna be so cool. Now I'll have two friends to wrestle with." Dag stated cooly leaning on a tree. "Ha! Dag you be careful with that one." Ben teased. Dag was about respond when a truck came rolling by. All the animals imediedly got down on all fours. "Dag!" The farmer called. Dag Barked and ran to the front steps to be greeted by a bone in his mouth and a scratch behind the ears. "Come on Darling Dj must be hungrey." The farmer directed to his wife. "Yes dear." She replied kissing Dag's head and taking the carier inside.

"I hope he's nice." Ben Said after Dag had returned from burring his bone in the garden. Mrs. Buyer didn't mind Dag digging in her garden so long as he kept away from her roses. "Yeah." Dag said. Just the the porch door swung open and a little coyote crawled down steps. "Oh let's go say hi." Ben Said exitedly. Dag how ever was hesitaned. This coyote was a bit small and slender. His hair was incredibly long for a male's. "Dag?" Ben questioned hotley. "Oh, Yeah?" Dag said snapping to reality. "What's wrong with you?" Ben asked raising a brow. "I don't know Ben this guy seems a bit strange." Dag eyed the new-bie intently. "Oh it's fine you baby." Ben snapped draging his friend to the house.

"Hi, I'm Ben this is Dag and you must be Dj," Ben chirped with a friendly smile. Dj looked up to reveal a female coyote. Ben gasped but quickly covered that with confusion. "We thought you were a boy." Ben acused cooly. "I thought I was gonna be the only coyote." She answered with a southern drawl, Watching The other closely. Mean while Dag sat in his own little world staring at the beauty before him. He examined her closely, drinking in every detail. Her black hair that covered her left eye, Her sparkled blue eyes, the pink eyeshadow, Red lipstick and new red colar that matched his own blue one. "Dag, Daggy-boy. Whoooo... Dagget!" Ben waved a hoof in his face to get him to remove his eyes from Dj or at least blink. "Wha- Oh." "You wanna say words or at least blink" Ben snapped at him."Yar Cute" She giggled touching his cheek for a second. Dag was again trapped by her beauty. Her touch was like a switch that made butterflies jump in his stomach. He sat there with a dumb look on his face praticly drooling. "Ooooh a shy boy."She said seductivley. She moved dangerously close to his face and in a twisted way he loved it! The way her sweet warm breath tickled his cheek how, She seemed like the dangerous one. He was frozen there against all will, and would much rather sit there over doing something with friends.

One night Dag was sleeping cosily at the foot of the farmer's bed. Dj peeked through the door and curled up on the bed next to him. Dag cracked an eyelid and smirked. For the past three months she had been there he had been whitnesing alot of begging sesians from Mrs. Buyer to have her safe in the bed next to Dag. "Nice of you to join us." He chuckled lightly. She completly lost her bravery over that wonderful laugh. It sounded so sweet but so dangerous. It threw her stomach around in knots, she loved it more than any thing. "I was ... just ... uh." She blushed brightly through her crimson fur and sighed. "Hey. You can tell me." Dag said soothingly, rubbing her exposed cheek witth the back of his paw as tingles sparked their bodies. She took a deep breath and blurted, "Do ya love me?" She turned away shyly as Dag blushed thinking about her question. "I-I ... Um ... er" Dag stumbled blushing. He sighed and watched her for a few minuets. "Yes." He stated Quietly. Dj looked up at his face and just melted. "Good. I Love you too." She mumbled cooly. She realy didn't think her plan through and was embaressedly looking away. Dag's lips lightly pecked her cheek for a second and all shyness went out the window. Thier eyes met and thier faces moved closer. All of a sudden thier lips met and a million sparks struck thier bodies. The kiss lasted two minuets for fear if either one let go, the world would stop. Dag's toung gently stroked her's and tickled the roof of her mussle. Dj roughly and hungerly explored his mouth with a new fire of little sparks ripping through her body. The kiss finaly ended and they breathed heavily. "I love you." He panted soothingly close to her face. Dj's heart skipped and she gently rested her head on the pillows as Dag cuddled his new found love. He knew that if he looked forever another girl like this would be impossible to find.

The next morning Dj awoke to a warm tingly sensation surounding her body. She looked up to see Dag sleeping peacefuly, with his blond hair all matted and tangled. Dj nudged him gently. "Dag." She hummed quietly secretly hoping he'd stay there, resting so peacefuly. Unfortunetly, he awoke to a sharp kick, the farmer always rolled a bit to much for his liking. She giggled and kissed his cheek. He chuckled brightly flashing her his best smile. " Oh! Why, Good Morning Sunshine. How'd you sleep?" He laughed heartidly. She chuckled and nosed him lovingly. "Wonderful, thanks to ya." She flirted.

"Alright who's first?" Mrs. Buyer asked her two coyotes with a smile. They barked in exitement. Mrs. Buyer looked at them, shrugged and scooped them into her arms. She then let thier tub fill with water and removed the red and blue colars. She ran the warm water over thier heads. Dj barked and snuggled up to Dag, with a quick lick to his cheek. He nudged her hair, loving her naturl scent of chocholate, vannila, and cinimen. Mrs. Buyer Chuckled and pulled them from the tub and wrapped them in towls.

Later that day Dj and Dag were up by the hill having a picnic. Dag watched Her eat an apple and instintly felt the urge to kiss her soft red lips that had just finnished eating. "What?" She asked knowingly. "Your so beautiful." He kissed her greedily, eagerly exploring her mouth. She moaned and caught his toung with hers. They made-out for about half an hour until they heard a click and a bright flash. They spun around to see Ben and Everett stading thier with huge smirks. Ben waved the camera around and said "oooo la la la." and took off leaving Everett to run for himself. Dag Growled and took off after his friend. Dj laughed and folowed him.


End file.
